1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods for the stimulation of appetite in human and non-human animals.
2. Prior Art
The precise biochemical mechanisms inherent in appetite, hunger, satiety, anorexia nervosa, etc., have eluded researchers for years. New avenues of research have led to new insights on the nature of these conditions and have suggested new compositions and methods for the control of appetite.
For example, Malaisse et al [Experientia, 33(7), pp. 915-17 (1977)] identified a pancreatic polypeptide (PP) and found that the administration of bovine PP reduced food intake and suppressed body weight gain in hyperphagic obese mice.
Coy et al [J. Physiol, 314, pp. 225-235 (1981)] discuss the appetite suppessing properties of a peptide, pyro-Glu-His-Gly-OH derived from the urine of patients with hypothalamic anorexia nervosa. The peptide is designated anorexigenic peptide (AP).
Konturek et al [Peptides, 2 (21, pp. 235-240 (1981)] conducted research on the effect of thyrotropin releasing hormone (TRH), a tripeptide (p-Glu-His-Pro-NH.sub.2), and AP on gastrointestinal secretions and further demonstrated that the intravenous administration of TRH suppressed food intake.
Zipf et al [J. Clin. Endocrin. Metab., 52 (6), pp. 1264-1266] suggest that pancreatic polypeptide (PP) may be useful to suppress appetite and demonstrated that intravenous administration of bovine PP in obese mice resulted in a decrease of food intake and a decrease in weight gain.
Brown et al [Can. J. Physiol. Pharmacol., 61, pp. 282-289 (1983)] discuss the role of various gastrointestinal peptides in appetite and food intake control.
Lazarus [U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,025] discloses that pancreatic polypeptides derived from vertebrates (VPP), designated "pancreatic hormone III", are useful in the control of appetite and food intake in obese patients.
Conversely, a variety of agents have been suggested for the stimulation of appetite and an increase in the food intake of vertebrates, e.g., herphagic urine (a peptide fraction extracted from the urine of anorexia nervosa patients), chloralore, meprobamate, barbiturates, benzodiazepines, the neuroleptics (chlorpromazine, promazine, clozapine), 5-HT antagonists (cyproheptadine, methylsergide, WA 335-BS, opiate agonists, clonidine, yohimbine, insulin, 2-deoxy-d-glucose, 5-thio-glucose, androgens, formamidines, caffeine and opioid peptides. See Blundell, "Systems and Interations; An Approach to Pharmacoloty of Eating and Hunger", Eating and Its Disorders, Ed. Stunkard et al, pp. 39-65, Raven Press, NY (1984) and Morley et al, Neurosci. Biobehav. Rev., Vol. 7, pp. 281-305 (1983) for a discussion of the effect of conventional appetite stimulants on animals.